Her last wish
by Elix9978
Summary: The Doctor and his companion have landed on a strange planet. They meet someone familiar, but she is definetely not supposed to be there. Why is she there? Is it the sign if bigger things to come? How will the Doctor deal with everything as he himself has to face his own past that he has desperately tried to forget?
1. Chapter 1

**This fic will probably be less then 5 chapters. I'll try to get them all done and posted in the next few days.** **When I got this idea, I didn't have a particular companion in mind. At first I thought of Clara, but at the same time I can imagine Amy here. That's why I'm not gonna specify who the companion of the story is, readers are encouraged to decide on their own who it is, or maybe just treat her like an OC.** **Disclaimer: the usual I guess** **Please like, follow and review if you enjoy it!** **HAPPY READING!**

The Doctor and his companion had landed on a strange planet.

The TARDIS had landed without a hitch. In fact, the landing was so smooth that it was almost as if the TARDIS had been eager to land here, which made the Doctor curious, if not slightly suspicious, of what was waiting for them.

After taking just one step out of the TARDIS, they saw a dark night sky that literally had the whole universe on display.

They could see clusters of galaxies that were all sorts of shapes and sizes. Bright sparkling stars arranged themselves into beautiful patterns across the night sky, the twin moons of this strange planet were different colours, one with a blueish tinge and one that was slightly green.

The Doctor helpfully pointed out that this was probably due to the mineral deposits on the moons that gave them such a unique colour.

The planet itself seemed relatively normal at first glance. It had a rocky terrain, no trees or anything that looked like trees on Earth, could be seen.

The weather was also surprisingly comfortable. The wind that blew towards them was not chilling to the bone, but it was not unpleasantly warm either.

The looked around and noticed that the TARDIS had landed in the centre of what seemed suspiciously alike to the Stonehenge on Earth.

As they away from the TARDIS, they reached a cliffside and saw in the distance what looked like a city, but it was old and abandoned, many buildings had already started falling apart. Some buildings had already been reduced to rubbles.

The Doctor noticed a structure in the heart of the city that looked like the Big Ben. In fact, he felt that if he just looked hard enough, he could see Canary Whalf and even Buckingham Palace. Was thid planet the former whole of a human colony? Possibly and New New London?

"Is it me or does this planet seem rather deserted?"

" Maybe we just aren't looking in the right place," the Doctor said in reply to his companion. "Seems to me that there must've been quite a large population living here. Now I wonder, what could've happened to cause all this people to just disappear?"

The duo began walking towards the ruins. Suddenly, the Doctor yelped, his arms flailing widely as he slipped and fell down a slope and into a dark cavern which a that he had failed to notice. He had been distracted while scanning for alien life forms using his sonic screwdriver.

"Doctor? Doctor, are you alright?" His companion yelled, anxious that the Doctor might have broken his neck and died or something.

"Fine, I'm fine! Just got a nasty bump on my head," the Doctor shouted back.

All of a sudden, the Doctor gave another loud whoop of surprise.

"Doctor? What is it now?" His companion yelled back as she tried to cautiously climb down into the tunnel without tumbling in head and cracking her skull open.

"Quick get down here! There's something interesting that I want to show you!" The Doctor's voice was filled with excitement as if he had just won the grand prize if a scratch -to-win contest.

After cautiously making her way down to the tunnel, she headed towards the Doctor. It was even more dark down in the tunnel then it was above. She relied on the sound of the Doctor muttering to himself about various sciency facts to steer herself in the right direction towards him.

"DOCTOR? WHERE ARE YOU. YOU KNOW I CANT SEE IN THE DARK, DONT YOU?" she shouted loudly after stubbing her foot on a rock wall for what seemed like the hundredth time yet still unable to find the Doctor.

"I'm here. " He said, as he took her hand and guided her towards whatever he wanted her to see.

Then he held out his sonic screwdriver and sai proudly:" Look closely and tell me what you see."

" All I see is darkness. Who turned out the lights?" She deadpanned.

"Wait a moment, sonic screwdriever is acting up." The Doctor said. He fiddled with the screwdriver for a moment before a triumphant "Aha!".

The sonic screwdriver gave whir before it bathed the tunnel with a blue light.

She gasped in surprise as the walls of the cavern began to sparkle and glitter.

"It's.. sparkling. Just like the stars in the night sky.."

"Amazing isn't it? The rarest, hardest, most valuable jewel in the whole wide universe, yet this whole cavern, maybe even this whole planet, is made of it," the Doctor said, voice full of awe and wonder.

" What's it called?"

"It's called..." the Doctor began.

" _Mesimerianó Thávma_ , " Another voice finished the sentence.

" Who's there! Show yourself." The Doctor said, brandishing his sonic screwdriver.

"Masimocano Thav-wha?"

" _Mesimerianó Thávma_ , Greek for Midnight Wonder, AKA the pretty sparkly mineral we were looking at. Now whoever it is out there, let me see you. We mean no harm, just visitors. Here to admire your very pretty albeit slightly deserted planet. " the Doctor continued, swinging his screwdriver around, trying to find the source of the voice they had heard before.

Suddenly, a small, ginger cat came into view.

It carried a lit torchlight in it's mouth, it's electric blue eyes sparkled as much as the the walls of the tunnel had.

"What?" The Doctor said, rather taken aback.

"You mean the voice belongs to the cat?"

"Yes." The voice said once more.

Both the Doctor and his companion knew that it couldn't be the cat talking. After all, it had a flash light in its mouth!

Then it struck the Doctor. The cat was communicating with them telepathically.

" Who are you? Why have you approached us?" the Doctor cautiously asked.

" I am a messenger and guide, here to lead you to your destination." The cat said.

"Follow me."

After that, the cat turned around and began walking in the opposite direction.

The Doctor hesitated for a minute before following it.

"Doctor, is this alright, is this safe? Why is there a cat here?" His companion asked.

" I don't know, maybe the people here keeps cats as guides. Let's go found out."

He flashed her a crazy grin before reaching out to hold her hand and drag her along with him, following the mysterious cat.

They walked along a tunnel that was connected to the cavern they had previously been in. Their only light source was the blue light from the sonic screwdriver and the flash light that the cat was carrying.

Why a cat would need a flash light was anybody's guess. After all, were'nt cats supposed to be able to see in the dark?

"You know, you look incredibly familiar. Perhaps I've met you before? Which planet is it? New Savannah? New Earth? Cattopia or Planet Meoweth? Which one is it?" the Doctor asked, waving his arms around and gesturing at each mention of a different planet.

"Earth." The cat replied.

" New Earth you mean? But I'd have thought I'd remember you.. what with all those zombie like people and crazy cat nuns. Oooooooh whoops did I insult your mother?"

The cat paid no attention to the Doctor. Instead it stopped when they reached a doorway leading into a small room.

The first thing the Doctor noticed was that the arch of the doorway was beautifully decorated with engravings of roses. Reaching and winding their way up to the centre and highest point of the arch, it surrounded a stone which was carved with circles and lines.

To any other person, the stone would've come across as a decoration of some sort, geometrical in nature, maybe for those who were imaginative it might've been a secret code.

But the Doctor knew, he knew what the carving on the stone meant.

It meant the end of a world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Chapter 2 up! Thanks for the likes and reviews and bookmarks, your support is what motivates me.**

The Doctor and his companion followed the orange tabby cat into the room.

The Doctor's companion gave a loud gasp as light hit the walls of the room because unlike the cave and tunnel before, the walls of the room didn't sparkle. The walls of this room literally glowed with warm golden hue.

At the far end of the room, there was a slab of pure black stone. On top of it lay a shadowy figure.

The cat hopped gracefully onto the stone slab. After doing so, it unceremoniously dropped the torch light it had previously been carrying and began to purr while butting it's head against the person or thing lying on the stone slab.

The Doctor and his companion could now see that the "thing" was actually a girl. She had long, softly curled blond hair with braids decorated with beads and other hair ornaments.

She neither moved nor stirred even when the Doctor moved closer to her.

Her eyelids were shut but from the steady rise and fall of her chest, the Doctor was sure that she was asleep and not dead.

And yet, she did not have the peaceful kind of expression most people had while they were floating about in dreamland. On the contrary, she looked as if she was having a bad dream.

Her eyebrows were furrowed, her mouth curled downwards in a frown, her fists clenched tightly to her sides.

" What did you do to her?" the Doctor asked the cat, his voice low and dangerous.

The cat ignored him. It continued to lick itself and paw at the blond girl's hand.

"Oh how typical of you feline species. Never reply when you're asked an actual question do you?"

The Doctor tenderly cupped a hand on the blond girl's cheek. His other hand was pressed against her neck. Relief flooded him when he felt the strong rhythmic pulsing of her heart.

"Hello."

The Doctor almost fell backwards in surprise. Beside him, his companion drew a sharp breath.

The girl's eyelids had shot open when she had breathed her greeting. Her eyes, they were neither blue nor green, not black or brown. Not any colour that normal humans had, anyway.

They were gold.

Not an amber or brownish gold. It was the kind of gold that shimmered and sparkled, that moved and had an unearthly glow.

It was the striking gold as the walls around them.

The Doctor stared at her blankly for a moment before he asked, cautiously, " Who are you?"

"Who do you think I am?" she replied cheekily as she sat up, placed the orange cat on her thighs and began stroking him lovingly.

"I must say," the Doctor began pacing around the small room. He crossed the tiny room in four steps before turning around to pace in the other direction.

"I must say, you look rather alike to someone I knew. I haven't met her in a while, well when I say a while I mean a few hundred years in my personal timeline and also probably a few thousand years in the past from this current point of time and space. Frankly speaking, I don't think it's even possible for me to see her unless it's in her the past of her own personal timeline, but naturally I would never do that. Of course I'd never do that." He stopped to take a breath.

He looked at his companion, eyes silently pleading for some help to make sense of this whole situation. She merely shrugged and shook her head. She had absolutely no idea what was happening.

"So if it's a question on who I think you are," the Doctor turned and stared at her in the eyes. " I think you're impossible."

The blond girl grinned with her tongue between her teeth.

"I'll give you a hint," she said as she hopped off the stone slab, walked up to the Doctor,placed her hand on his forearm, before leaning in to whisper, " I'm your best and worse nightmare, Doctor."

She drew back, still grinning, as the Doctor stood rooted in place.

"You shouldn't even be here," he whispered.

"Well , I am."

" Would someone PLEASE tell me what on this freaking planet is going on?" the Doctor's companion said, her arms crossed in front of her chest as she rolled her eyes in annoyance

"Oh and who are you, you pretty little thing? Looks like he's developed quite an eye for beauties seeing that he picked you up," the blonde girl said, twirling around the Doctor and giving the Doctor's companion a wink as she said this.

"I'm the Doctor's companion," was the sour reply she got in return.

"Well, you definitely don't go around just calling yourself the Doctor's companion, do you? Come one, tell me your name."

"My mother said to never tell strangers what my name is. Even more so when said stranger is from some alien planet in the middle of nowhere," the Doctor's companion replied drily. "You haven't even told us who you are."

"Oh, has he never mentioned me before?" The blonde girl said, gesturing to the Doctor before pointing to herself.

The Doctor's companion shook her head. She noticed that the Doctor had not said anything for a while. His eyes were focused on the blond girl. He looked worried, and him looking worried usually means something really really bad was gonna happen.

"I'm the big Bad Wolf, and I'm here to destroy everything that you hold dear." The blonde girl smiled as the Doctor's companion's eyes widen in shock, and then fear.

She gave a giggle before playfully patting the fearful girl's shoulder and saying, " I'm just kidding, why so serious?"

The Doctor's companion stared at her, unsure whether to believe her completely or not at all.

" Come on Ginger, let's lead our guests to some place other than this wretched chamber." The blonde girl, or Bad Wolf, as she called herself, said over her shoulder to the tabby cat.

Both the Doctor and his companion winced noticeably.

"You don't have to rub it in that I'm not ginger, you know!" the Doctor said, just loud enough that Bad Wolf heard him as she walked out of the room.

A heart-wrenchingly familiar laugh was all he heard in reply.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter**! **Some references are taken from the novels, such as Mrs Tedopolous.** **Please don't forget to favourite, follow and leave a review!** **Happy reading!**

"Doctor, what do we do now? Follow her? Anyway, who IS she? More importantly, why do YOU seem to know her?"

The Doctor looked slightly taken aback as his companion began quizzing him, jabbing him in the chest to make a point.

"Why yes, of course," he replied, walking out of the room in the direction Bad Wolf had gone.

"Yes of course what?," She said, exasperated while rolling her eyes.

"Yes of course we should follow her and yes of course I know her, she's- ," he said, the last part of his sentence was unintelligible as he yelped out in pain after knocking his leg on a rock formation that just happened to be jutting out of the wall of the tunnel they were walking in, and it just so happened to be at the exact height of the Doctor's knee.

The Doctor partly due to his haste to catch up with Bad Wolf,but mostly due to the almost non existent lighting, had not noticed the rock. Neither did he notice his companion trailing behind him, jogging to keep up.

His companion dismissed his yelp of pain as she caught up behind him and continued her assault of questions.

"Is it even safe to trust her, Doctor? I mean, what if she has some plan to, I don't know, do some alien stuff to us? I don't think she's even human- "

"She is," the Doctor cut in. "I am absolute sure that she's human, 100%, just like you," he stopped, turned around and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Well maybe not exactly like you, but more or less. And also, Ro- Bad Wolf would not do anything to hurt us." He quckly began walking again while inwardly berating himself.

His companion looked at him with her eye brows raised, she had noticed something, but she decided not to say anything.

They caught up with Bad Wolf and Ginger. The duo were in sight but just out of hearing range.

It was rather odd that this stretch of tunnel was very well lighted, especially compared to the earlier part of the tunnel which had almost been pitch black. What was even stranger was that the light was coming from what looked like florescent tubes installed on the roof of the tunnel.

"Alright, say you know her then. Who is she Doctor? Who is she to you? "

The Doctor looked away from his companion, silent. For a moment, she suspected that the Doctor was not gonna answer her question. She wasn't really willing to let it slide, but she couldn't exactly force him to answer her either.

And then, the Doctor opened his mouth, carefully picking his words, trying not to let too much of the hurt and pain show.

"She was my friend. I travelled with her, for a while. She was my companion, and she was brilliant,absolutely brilliant. She never backed down, never gave up. Even when the universe did everything it could to keep us apart, she still came back to me. Every single time." He smiled sadly.

"But she deserved a chance to be happy. So that's what I did. I made sure that she had that chance, even though it meant that we could never meet each other again." The Doctor said, he still did not turn to face his companion, instead fixing his eyes on the blond girl a few meters away from him.

" Then? Shouldn't you be happy to see her again? From what I saw from your reaction to meeting her, you looked almost terrified to see her. And also, if she's human, what's wither her eyes, they're all glowy and golden. Doesn't really look human to me. And what's she doing here, anyway? You didn't just, dump her here did you?"

"That's exactly what's bothering me! When I last saw her, it was definitely not here. In fact , it was at Dårlig Ulv-Stranden, Norway, Scandinavia, Europe, planet Earth, the Solar System, in the Milky Way Galaxy!" The Doctor exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air.

"It wasn't even this UNIVERSE for bleeping bleeps sake. So tell me, how the bleep did she get here? " he said, now turned to face his companion, as if he expected her to answer his questions.

"Did you actually just say bleep?" Was all she could muster, unsure of how to react the the Doctor's outburst. It was rather obvious that his meeting with Bad Wolf had shaken him more than he had initially let on.

" No, no,no, of course I didn't. Why the bleep would I? That would be the TARDIS swear filter, rather annoying when you land on planets where half of the inhabitants communicate by using swear words. Everything just goes bleep bleep bleep, hardly useful when all you want to do is to order some chips. But anyway, that's not the point. There is something going on here that could be potentially dangerous, and I'm going to get to the bottom of th-" He said, said loudly over his shoulder at his companion who had disapprared out of sight, unable to keep up with the Doctor. The Doctor being the Doctor was oblivious to what was in front of him until he knocked right into it.

He fell backwards and landed hard on his bum, letting out a small groan of pain. Both his ego and bum had been hurt in his fall.

Bad Wolf turned, looking amused and then she gave him an all-too-familliar smile. She reached out a hand to help the Doctor up but he merely brushed it aside and picked himself off the ground.

"Stop it." He said sharply, glaring at Ginger.

"Stop what? And don't be rude, stop glaring. Ginger doesn't like that you know. " Bad Wolf replied, simply.

"Stop pretending to be her. That laugh, that smile, that face, none of it belongs to you. And also, I don't like cats, so I'll glare all I want."

"That's what he says. Don't like cats? We both know that ain't true, don't we Ginger? He only doesn't like 'em when they get all of the girl's attention." Bad Wolf said as she squatted down to pet Ginger lovingy.

Ginger gave a meow and looked at the Doctor triumphantly.

"Don't you dare start getting cheeky with me, " the Doctor muttered darkly.

The Doctor's companion, having finally caught up with him, stumbled into what was obviously a rather intense glaring session between the Doctor, the cat, and Bad Wolf.

The tension was thick in the air. The Doctor looked like a tightly coiled spring,body tense and ready pounce forward at a moments notice.

"I... Missed something important didn't I?"

A beat of silence, and then,

"No, no nothing at all. Just me complimenting Bad Wolf here on her...choice of companion. "

He clapped his hands together and have a cheery smile before continuing, "Well, I believe you were going to lead us to some place other to aquintance ourselves further with you."

"And so I have. Mind you, it's bigger on the inside." Bad Wolf said, pushing open a a door to reveal a narrow passage way.

"Rather cramped, don't you think?," the Doctor said pointedly.

Bad Wolf ignored him and lead them down the narrow passage way. A few steps later, it opened up to reveal a large circular chamber.

Bad Wolf smirked as she the Doctor and his companion stared , mouths open wide.

"What did you say?" Bad Wolf said, smirking.

The ceiling was incredibly high, so high in fact that it almost seemed impossible that this was somehow a part of the cave and the maze of tunnels they had been in before.

It was made of a clear, azure blue crystal that cast blue rays of light on room below it, much like how a glass ceiling would allow beams of light to shine through it.

The floor was made of stone that had been polished, smoothed out and carved with beautiful, intricate patterns and designs.

In the centre of the chamber, there was a round stone table. An assortment of odds and ends were lying about carelessly on it.

The Doctor gingerly picked up what he quickly identified as a sontaran gun, before disgustedly tossing it back into the pile of junk.

"Doctor.. these things are alien technology aren't they?" His companion asked.

"Alien weapons, you mean" he corrected her. "What-"he was interrupted by a sudden shout of delightedness.

" There you are Mrs Tedopolous! I thought I had lost you!" Bad Wolf said, grabbing up an old, ragged teddy bear that had a pink ribbon tied around it's neck, it's right hand looked like it had been resewn on from some other teddy bear as it was a different shade of brown and had many stiches.

"Kinda reminds me of me, that teddy bear.." the Doctor trailed of, casually bringing up his right hand as he spoke.

All of a sudden, Ginger gave a loud hiss, it's back was arched, hair puffed up, tail twitching uncontrollably, and then it dashed out of the chamber so fast that it was just a blur of orange.

Moments later, there was a large rumble from below , as if the ground was groaning in agony.

And then the tremors began.


	4. Chapter 4

**H** **ey everyone!** **This chapter took a significantly longer time for me to write. I'm really sorry bout that.** **Recently something really crappy happened. My country is now the second country on Earth to ban . *Hurrah* =.=** **Hopefully, this won't affect us too much since we can still use the FF app to post stuff. But yeah, it sucks. :(** **Please leave review, it really helps to know what you guys think of, well, this. :D**

The ground shook and shuddered, debris began falling, shards of knife sharp crystals treatened to turn the occupants of the room into human (and Time Lord) satay.

" RUN! That way!" Bad Wolf yelled.

Not a second was wasted as the Doctor, his companion and Bad Wolf began dashing out of the room and down the tunnel that they had previously come from.

"Doctor, where is it?!" Bad Wolf shouted from somewhere in front of the Doctor.

"Where is what?" He yelled back. He could barely tell where he was going , really. Dust, debris and rock were tumbling and flying all around them. He held on tight to his companions hand, making sure that she did not get separated from him.

"The TA-" Bad Wolf's voice was drowned out by the sound of collapsing rock.

"The WHAT? I can't hear you!"

"THE TARDIS, DOCTOR! TELL HER WHERE'S THE TARDIS." The Doctor's companion shrieked as an exceptionally large piece of of the tunnel fell, leaving her just a hair's breadth away from being crushed.

"Oh, OH. Right! North! North from the room we met you! 21 degrees to the West , 15 minutes away!"

By then, they had just passed the small room where they had first met Bad Wolf. A few moments later, they were out in the open air.

Huge cracks were forming. The cracks seemed to extend for miles on the surface of the planet and went all the way to the centre of the planet.

It was almost as if the planet itself was falling apart.

They ran as hard as they could. The Doctor's companion could feel her lungs burning and her muscles screaming in exhaustion as she struggled to keep up with the Doctor and Bad Wolf, both of whom were in front of her.

They ran past the crumbling London lookalike. What had previously been old abandoned buildings was now just a pile of stones. The ground had cracked open and there was a growing, gaping hole in the ground, slowly swallowing all that had previously been there.

They reached the stone monuments, collapsed and strewn about, and they saw the blue police box unscattered and undamaged in the centre of all the destruction.

The trio burst into the TARDIS. The Doctor immediately set about pulling levers and slamming buttons to get them off the planet before everything literally fell apart beneath their feet.

His companion lay on ground, huffing and puffing, while Bad Wolf seemed totally unaffected by their long sprint. She walked around the console room with a fond smile on her face, lovingly patting TARDIS.

Suddenly, the Doctor's companion shot up with a panicked look on her face.

"What about all the other people on the planet? Doctor, we've gotta go back and save them!" She said, voice full of alarm.

The Doctor pretended not to hear her, continuing his dance around the console room as he steered the TARDIS into the time vortex.

"Doctor we've got to go back!" She said, grabbing onto his hand and pulling him in the direction of the TARDIS door.

"Calm down, there's no one else on the planet," the Doctor finally said, trying to detach his panicked companion from his arm.

" What? How can there be nobody else there! There's was a while city there! And what about that.. that cat,Ginger?!"

"Gone, disappeared. Poof! Never even existed in the first place."the Doctor said, making a poof hand sign with his hands.

"But.. no way. I saw that cat, it was definitely real. And what do you mean by disappear? Things don't just.. just disappear!"

The Doctor placed his hands on his companions shoulders, turned her around before saying, " Go on, go make some tea. I think a cuppa would do us all some good right now."

He nudged her gently. She turned round, crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him.

The Doctor nudged her again, he had a pleading look on his face, his eyes darted from Bad Wolf and back to his companion. She got the message.

She shot him a glare that screamed ' I will be expecting answers' before storming off towards the kitchen.

A thick silence descended upon the remaining people in the console room.

The Doctor was now infront of the console monitor, staring intently and the screen infront of him while periodically typing in commands, his mouth was curved downwards in a small frown.

"You shouldnt be here." He said, softly, not looking at Bad Wolf, but it was obvious that the statement was aimed at her.

Bad Wolf gave a hum in reply.

"I made sure that the walls between dimensions were sealed the last time. I made absolute sure that there were no more paths between universes not even the slightest, smallest crack.

The only way you can get here is even you tore a wide, gaping hole between the universe, possibly causing the destruction of both universes and any other universe vaguley related to either universe. Basically, it should be utterly impossible for you to be here.

But here you are, on an impossible planet, with monuments and buildings that shouldn't be there."

There was a beat of silence , before the Doctor finally turned to stare at her, his eyes sad and almost afraid.

"What do you want from me?"

Bad Wolf merely smiled, before answering cheerfully, "That's for me to know, and you to find out. I'd go check on your friend if I were you, she looked rather worried when she left the room, worried that I might pounce on you, she was." She gave the Doctor a wink.

Knowing that he would not be getting answers from Bad Wolf anytime soon, he headed for the kitchen and saw his companion sitting at the table, absently staring into a still steaming mug of tea.

"You alright?" He asked softly.

She looked up, somewhat startled.

"Yeah.. I am. I guess. I mean, we landed on some planet in the who knows where, met a strange girl you seem to know, experienced a planet falling apart, found out that the people on that planet have disappeared. Just your ordinary day on the TARDIS eh?"

"Ah... Well. The planet did fall apart."

"What?"

The Doctor wrangled his hands together, unsure of how to explain this rather odd phenomena. When they had made it on to the TARDIS, the first thing he had done after piloting the TARDIS into the time vortex was to scan the planet for any remaining living beings.

The number that he obtained? Nil. Not that he wasn't expecting that.

For starters, according to the TARDIS, the planet didn't even exist anymore.

Not in the past, the present or the future. It had literally vanished of the face of the...Universe.

He noticed that his companion was now standing up, her arms were crossed and she rolled her eyes at him, knowing that he was lost in his own thoughts.

" Well Doctor?"

" Alright so according to the TARDIS readings, the plane-"

The TARDIS gave a magnificent jolt that sent both the Doctor and his companion tumbling to the ground.

A second later, the Doctor jumped to his feet and began running towards the console room, dragging his companion with him.

" No time to lose! The TARDIS just landed and Rassilion knows I DID NOT do anything to make it land!" The Doctor shouted.

The duo reached the console room but found that it was empty.

The door exiting the TARDIS was wide open and Bad Wolf was no where to be seen.

"If you didn't land the TARDIS, Doctor, then who did?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes this update has come a lil faster than the last. I'd already had this chapter in mind, I just needed to write it down. I can't promise that the other chapters will come out as fast as I'll be having exams soon and studying is a requirement *sobs.** **Please do leave a review, your opinion matters, and if you like it, leave a like. :D** **Happy Reading!!**

The sun was shining brightly, the sky bright blue, the birds chirping, a breeze of cool air blew by, full of the aroma of flowers in full bloom.

The moment the Doctor and his companion stepped out of the TARDIS, they were greeted by the sight of slightly rundown, low rise buildings.

"Ah... I should've known," the Doctor said. He looked around nervously, almost as if he was expecting an alien with multiple eyes and tentacles to jump out of no where and attack him.

"Alright, so where are we Doctor? Another Earth Colony planet? If it is, it looks remarkably similar to Earth." His companion said , her voice dropping with sarcasm.

"We ARE on Earth. Planet Earth, London, Powell Estate on-" they walked past a newspaper stand and the Doctor took a glance at the newspaper before continuing, "19th August, 2007."

The Doctor's companion followed him as he led them round a corner, through a grey coloured door and up a flight of stairs. He walked with purpose and familiarity, as if he had walked this path a million times and knew EXACTLY where he was going.

Well, hopefully he did, she thought silently to herself.

They reached the fourth floor and saw Bad Wolf leaning on the door of one of the apartments. She grinned and waved her hand at them, as if she had been waiting for them all along.

The Doctor approached her with a wary look on his face.

"The door's locked." Bad Wolf said, simply.

"Yeah."

"I want to go in."

"Who's home is this?" The Doctor's companion asked, her eyebrows raised in question.

"Mine."

"Jackie's."

The Doctor and Bad Wolf answered simultaneously.

"Don't you have, oh I don't know, keys to your own home... Jackie?"

"Lost 'em," Bad Wolf said, shrugging her shoulders, not bothering to correct the other girl. "It's been a while since I last came back here."

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver. A flash and whir later,the lock gave a satisfying click, allowing the trio entry into a slightly cramped apartment.

"She's not Jackie, that's her mother." The Doctor whispered to his companion, just before they stepped into the apartment.

The apartment looked it had been left in a hurry, items strewn about haphazardly, a cup of tea which had weird orange mould growing on it, a magazine dating from July abandoned on the sofa. It was as if someone had just popped out for a visit to the store, but obviously had not make it back for a month or so, judging from the thin layer of dust covering the floor.

The Doctor and his companion were in the living room. Any feeling of awkwardness she had been feeling was quickly doused out by curiosity as the she began snooping around.

She picked up a few framed photographs. They mostly were pictures of an older blond haired woman and a slightly younger-looking version of Bad Wolf. She assumed that the older lady was Jackie, Bad Wolf's mother. Bad Wolf herself looked more or less the same as in the photographs, but something in her eyes made the present day Bad Wolf look older.

There were a few photographs that included a young, good-looking dark skin boy. In most of these pictures, he had an arm slung casually over Bad Wolf's shoulders, both their faces glowing with joy and laughter.

One particular photograph caught her eye. It was a group photo of Bad Wolf, the dark-skinned boy and a pinstripe clad,spiky haired pretty boy who had twinkling eyes and a charming grin.

The pretty boy and Bad Wolf were wearing bright coloured paper crowns. The three of them were seated around a dinner table enjoying what was probably a Christmas dinner, judging from the Christmas decorations in the background. The picture had probably been taken without their knowledge as none of them were directly facing the camera. On the contrary, it looked as though the picture had been taken in the midst of an inside joke between the trio as all three of them were either laughing or grinning.

The Doctor was on the other side of the living room, picking up random books, flipping through them, before carelessly dumping them on the nearest surface (aka the floor). He picked up a few trinkets and ornaments lying about.

There was a bell from the planet Tristwch, he picked it up and gave it a small shake. It gave a loud and sharp "TING!" that surprised them both, almost causing his companion to drop the photograph that she was holding. She promptly gave him a glare, which he replied with a sheepish grin.

He moved and began fiddling with a small metal Big Ben. He turned around to begin telling his companion about how this particular ornament came from. Then he noticed that she was staring rather intently at a photograph, a glimpse of the past, a glimpse of his past.

In two strides, he was across the room and he promptly plucked said photograph from her hand, and placing it on a nearby shelf, using a bit more force than he had intended.

"What was that for?" She asked, somewhat annoyed.

"Look at this. It's from Alenxena, which roughly translated to Land of Memories in English. Theres a species of aliens there that practically adore human culture. Look! This is what we bought when we went to visit. a miniature Big Ben, from an actual tourist shop." The Doctor said, holding up the tiny Big Ben.

"So this Bad Wolf, she was a companion." His companion asked, not deterred by the Doctor's obvious efforts in trying to avoid the subject of Bad Wolf.

The Doctor fell silent, he turned away from her, his shoulders sagging slightly, as if just bringing up the topic was causing him invisible pain.

"Yes." His reply was soft, almost inaudible.

She was just about to continue with her onslaught od questions when Bad Wolf came bursting out of one of the rooms, smilling brightly. She excitedly grabbed the Doctor's hand saying, "Come 'ere Doctor, there's something I wanna show you."

The Doctor was dragged by the petite blonde, with his companion trailing closely behind, into a room with bright pink wallpaper. The bed was covered with a dusty pink duvet, and on top of the duvet sat a slightly ragged blue teddy bear. It looked like it had been squished and squashed quite a bit, but it had all four limbs. Around it's neck was a brown ribbon, the words "Bad Wolf" were written on it with golden coloured ink.

"Isn't that the teddy bear we saw on the planet just now?" His companion asked,her voice coming from somewhere behind him.

"Nope, this is Mr Tedopolous."

The Doctor's companion looked around the room. Inwardly, she cringed at the amount of pink there was. Above the writing table in the corner of the room, she noticed a few photos stuck to the wall. They were mostly photos taken using a cell phone camera, since the quality of the photos were mediocre at best.

Some of the photos were of Bad Wolf and the pinstripe-suit pretty boy.

The photo that caught her eye was a photo of Bad Wolf with a middle aged man, his hair closely cropped and he wore a black leather jacket.

"Is that your dad?" She couldn't help asking.

Bad Wolf looked up from her teddy bear, her eye brows raised, mouth curved in a small smirk.

"Nope."

"He sure has a big nose and ears though."

"The better to smell you and hear you with, my dear." The Doctor muttered, looking away with a grimace.

His companion merely looked at him in mild confusion.

"Why are you offended?" She said.

"Nothing. We should leave. If you're done." The Doctor looked pointedly at Bad Wolf. She gave a nod before leading the way out of the apartment, Mr Tedopolous in hand.

The Doctor was about to relock the apartment door with the sonic screwdriver when Bad Wolf stopped him with her hand on his arm and a small shake of her head.

"In a few more days, Beth who lives next door will come by, looking for Jackie Tyler and her daughter. She has not seen either for a month. She happens to try the door and find that it's unlocked. She will realise that neither Jackie Tyler or her daughter have been back for an extended period of time, and this apartment will later be sold to a time agent." Bad Wolf said, in a matter-of -fact sort of way.

The Doctor seemed to accept her reason without question, but the rest of the trip back to the TARDIS was filled with silence, each of them absorbed in their own thoughts.

As soon as the TARDIS took of into the time vortex, the Doctor did his little dance around the TARDIS console, before clapping his hands together and turning to both his companion and Bad Wolf.

"Where to next? Rozu is a planet known for having trees covering the whole planet that are akin to cherry blossoms on Earth, just that they bloom all year round. Or what about Vilkan? It is the home planet to a species of aliens that visited Earth in the early 20th century, it's said that these are the aliens that inspired the whole Star Trek series!" The Doctor said , excitedly.

"How 'bout Trǎtréath? " Bad Wolf said from where she sat curled on the jump seat.

The Doctor stood motionless for a second before he gathered himself, smilling but with a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Rainbow beach it is then. But this time, I'm driving."


End file.
